Cagliostro
Summary The creator of alchemy in the skydoms, Cagliostro sought to achieve immortality, and in turn, discovered a way to swap out her body at regular intervals. An extreme narcissist capable of creating her ideal body at will, she created her current self in the pursuit of idealized cuteness. However, her attempts at matching it with an equally cute voice often leave something to be desired. Cagliostro is supremely confident, which causes her to view others as incompetent buffoons. Forever greedy in the ever-changing world around her, Cagliostro pursues alchemic research with single-minded stoicism. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-A Name: Cagliostro Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female physically, Male spiritually Age: More than thousands of years old Classification: Human, Founder of Alchemy, Alchemist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alchemy, Non-Corporeal (She doesn't need a body anymore, and instead just a soul), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of attacking those who are outside of physical plane with her power), Earth Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Her body was able to come back after it was erased from existence with Existential Dissolution), Possession, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 6; Has multiple bodies which she can possess), Transmutation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost (Can damage Earth based attacks), Creation, Life Manipulation (By manipulating life she can increase the capability of her heals, capable of manipulating surroundings' life energy), Healing (Capable of healing with Reinforce), Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying debuff with Phantasmagoria), Resurrection (Capable of automatically resurrecting herself for once), Energy Projection, Weapon Mastery, Sealing (Capable of sealing Primals and should be able to use spell that was used to seal herself), Summoning, Existence Erasure and Matter Manipulation (Should be capable of using Existential Dissolution, which erases physical bodies and alter matter on sub-atomic scale, Alchemy in the most basic description is a form of manipulation of matter), Biological Manipulation (Should have knowledge on Alchemy surrounding decomposition), Darkness Manipulation, Power Modification (Can turn any damage to light damage instead), Damage Reduction, Flight, Dimensional Travel (Capable of traveling beyond the physical realm), Illusion Creation, Life and Death Manipulation (Able to control life and death with Black Ouroboros), Weapon Creation, Water Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Resistance to Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Corrosion Inducement, Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation (Has debuff resistance, which includes all of these effects), Matter Manipulation (Resistant to atomic decay), Regeneration Negation (Was able to heal away damage caused by chaos from Crimson Horizon, which nullifies Mid-Godly Regeneration) and Sealing (Was able to to walk and fight while having seals within her) Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Was one of the first people that Astrals gave the offer to become a Primal, and upon refusing, Cagliostro made Primals during the war, which likely includes the Primals comparable to Shiva and Medusa who are able to destroy the planet, alongside with Astrals, a complete joke and chased them down while they are running for their lives. Was the only one who was able to seal Beelzebub, who was able to easily defeat Belial and was a reliable asset to Archangels) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely Massively FTL+ (Comparable if not superior to Baal, was able to seal Beelzebub before he could resist) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class (She destroyed those who are in the level of Primals with casual strikes) Durability: At least Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Limitless for her true self, as she is just a soul. Extremely High while in her bodies as she can fight while her body is deteriorating. Range: Kilometers. Ouroboros can reach the most bottom part of Auguste. Standard Equipment: Ouroboros, Her Unnamed Book, Philosopher's Stone. Intelligence: Genius. Founded Alchemy at a very young age and managed to become an incorporeal entity all by her research. Alchemy became one of the central systems in Sky Realm, and stated that she solved the world itself, even knowing Lyria's true identity. Weaknesses: Egotistical and will always use violence over peaceful conversation. Needs materials to transmute something with Alchemy though this is barely a problem. Weak to Wind based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ars Magna:' Cagliostro summons two Ouroboros on the opponent's sides and let them spin, creating a powerful energy ring that will going to burst, hitting the opponent with extreme force. It also amps heals and healing cap up to 50%, gains 10% of her inner energy, increases strength, speed and durability and increases damage up to 50% depending on the number of Oblivion Crests. *'Collapse:' Cagliostro deals 200~250% earth damage to all foes and reducing their defence for up to 15%. She can also deal 300% dark damage and reduce 10% of the opponent's defense with being able to be stacked up to 40% using this skill. *'Phantasmagloria:' Cagliostro removes herself and allies' debuffs and gives 30% chance of critical hits for additional 50% damage. They also gain Reversed Ouroboros, which amplifies their attack, speed and agility. *'Reinforce:' Cagliostro heals herself and her allies for up to 25% of their health and removes a debuff. *'World's Cutest!:' Cagliostro passively gains a debuff resistance for up to 10%. *'Spare Body:' Cagliostro passively revive herself for once during the fight. *'Extended Mastery Support Skill:' Cagliostro has small chance of fully recovering her health upon hit. She also has a small chance of cutting skill cooldown upon attacking. She also gained an ability to heal her allies by using Opus Magna with this skill. *'Not What I Used To Be:' Cagliostro has a chance of cutting the cooldown of his skill by taking damage. *'Time For A Trick:' Over time, Cagliostro's skills gains an additional effects. *'Paranormal Phantasm:' Cagliostro gives all allies and herself Reversed Ouroboros and Oblivion Crest, increasing their speed, strength and defense in the process and over time with conjunction with Time For A Trick, she also gives Light Switch, turning any damage of the opponent to light damage. *'Oblivion's Banquet:' Cagliostro reduces the strength of any light damage depending on the number of Oblivion Crests, with the limit being up to 20%. *'Opus Magna:' Modified version of Ars Magna, with it dealing dark damage instead of earth. It also reduces her skill cooldown. *'Arcana Evolution:' Cagliostro, by consuming 10% of her energy, increases the allies and her's strength and durability by 20% and gives some increase critical hit rate by 50% to deal an additional 40% damage. *'Nehushtan:' Cagliostro and her allies gains 25% dark damage and low level regeneration. *'Nucleosynthesis:' Cagliostro deals 350% of her normal damage and boosts her recovery cap, increasing the capabilities of her regeneration. *'Restorative Transmutation:' Cagliostro has 3% chance of fully recovering her health upon taking damage. *'Aqua Magna:' Modified version of Ars Magna, with her dealing water damage instead of earth. She also gains Water Crest which amplifies her water magic and gives everyone Keen which gives everyone's critical hits even more damage. *'Ars Nova:' Cagliostro and her allies gains Keen, Water Crest, and 70% critical hits rate up with additional damage of 30%. *'Ars Notoria:' Cagliostro only able to use this when she has 5 Water Crests. The critical hit rate increases to 100%, 15% damage cap up and 50% additional water damage, at the cost of 5 Water Crests. *'Phantasmal Mirage:' Cagliostro restores her own health and gains Submerged Ouroboros, which is more powerful version of Reversed Ouroboros and it is unremovable. *'Disruption:' Cagliostro deals double hit 300% water damage to an opponent and she can sacrifice one Water Crest to end the cooldown. *'Foundation of Cuteness:' Cagliostro passively gives 10% water damage boost to any critical hits. *'It's Cagliostro's Time to Shine!:' Cagliostro passively emits an aura that boosts allies' damage and healing skills for up to 25%. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Narcissists Category:Spirits Category:Alchemists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sealing Users Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusionists Category:Antiheroes Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Water Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4